swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Neimoidian
Neimoidians are a species of humanoids that are distant genetic relatives of Duros. They are native to the planet of Neimoidia and also live on colony worlds in the same sector like Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia, and Koru Neimoidia. They have a reputation for greed and cowardice. Neimoidians place tremendous value on wealth, and will go to great lengths to gain money and power. However, they are very easily intimidated, and hate combat. Biology and Appearance Since the Neimoidians are distant genetic relatives of the Duros, they retain many similarities to them, including basic form, noseless faces, and green-blue skin (though Neimoidians tend to be grayer). Their eyes also have pupils that split horizontally, and they are distinguished by small lumps on their foreheads and down-turned mouths. Their sense of smell comes from glands under their eyes. These genetic differences are attributed to the distinct features of their homeworld, Neimoidia, including its gravity, which is heavier than Duro. Additionally, the planet's star is dimmer, and the planet itself is humid and widely shrouded by fog and mist. Neimoidian skin often takes on a mottled look if the being is too self-indulgent or often prone to great stress. A Neimoidian's lung pods expand and contract convulsively under great stress, leading to an old saying characterizing Neimoidians as the only sentient species with an entire organ devoted to worrying. Nauseated Neimoidians' skin turns pink. Many Duros take great offense at being compared to their Neimoidians cousins. In the TriPlanetary Press reference source known as the Encyclopedia Galactica, the entry for Neimoidian reads, "See: Duros". The classic example of what not to say details an employer for a shipping company who is curious as to why a Neimoidian would be applying for a pilot's position when it was, in actuality, a Duros. The reason for the offense is obvious: Neimoidians tended to be cowardly, greedy, and fearful of death, while Duros were an adventurous, gregarious, and peaceful race. It is well-known that Neimoidians are notorious disease carriers. According to a joke made by Ebenn Q3 Baobab, onetime doctor for a Neimoidian fleet, "the principal export of the Neimoidian home planet is Brainworm Rot Type C". Baobab further explained in his Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide that both the Great Pandemic of Deersheba and the Intestinal Revenge of Bars Barka (which emaciated scores of Ubese colonists) originated with the Neimoidians. At several times in the past, Neimoidia has been quarantined and forbidden to travelers. Society and Culture Neimoidians are raised as grubs in communal hives on Neimoidia until the age of seven standard years. They are given limited amounts of food. This method weeds out the weaker individuals and allows the stronger Neimoidians to survive. The stronger and more aggressive Neimoidians go off-world where they are trained for occupations within corporations while the weaker and less capable Neimoidians were sequestered on Neimoidia and the purse-worlds. Neimoidians speak either heavily-accented Basic, or a distinct verbal and non-verbal form of communication referred to as Pak Pak. Verbal Pak Pak is comprised mostly of guttural grunts and croaks, and non-Neimoidians find it rather difficult to comprehend. Many low-level worker drones are kept malnourished so as to never reach full mental maturity. Worker drone supervisors do not care much for their responsibilities; in fact, teams of office drones working in the Galactic Senate are given the incentive of eating the less productive team. Combined with the planet's natural unpleasantness, it is usual for Neimoidians to choose not to return home unless absolutely necessary. As adults, Neimoidians have a reputation of being skilled in matters of business and are well known for their leadership skills. Unfortunately, Neimoidians ae stereotyped by other species as greedy, fearful of death, lazy, and corrupt. This is evident by the use of droids for almost everything. It is often said that one of the most difficult concepts for a Neimoidian to understand is loyalty. Neimoidians are also very conscious of rank, and elaborate clothing asserts the wearer's wealth and social position in Neimoidian society. Even hats, cloaks, and drapes, as well as colors and texture, all have certain symbolic meanings. It is said that no one ever sees a Neimoidian without their hat, unless they are dead. Stats & skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+2/4D+1 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION': 2D/4D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+1/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Skill Bonus: At the time of character creation only, Neimoidian characters gain 2D for every 1D placed in either the Value or Con skills. Category:Races